


The Tales of SMP High

by HoplessBrainiac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dorks in Love, Dream shows his love by making friendship bracelets, Dyslexic Toby Smith | Tubbo, F/M, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), I'm from the BNHA fandom so I know how to abuse the tags :], Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Nerd GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoplessBrainiac/pseuds/HoplessBrainiac
Summary: George expects nothing good of his new school in California. He definitely didn't expect to be so quickly accepted into a giant friend group on his first day.And he never even thought that he might fall for the school's prized Football player named Dream.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Tales of SMP High

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> I don't live in California but some cousins of mine do so that and Google is what I'm basing my knowledge off of. :) 
> 
> (Characters appearances are going to be based off of their minecraft avatars and fanart since that's how I picture them in my head <3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me at 11:10 pm, four days since I started working on Chapter 1: I'm going to post it.
> 
> Also me: You are going to regret this in the morning you absolute dumbass.
> 
> Me: *posts a not proofread Chapter 1 anyways* Oops. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

George was so goddamned nervous it was insane. 

Today was his first day at his new school and he had no idea what to expect. He had been going to school in Britain for his entire life but the summer he turned 16 his parents decided that they should all move to California. 

He knew nobody at his new school. Absolutely no one. 

His sister teased him relentlessly for being a recluse since he had basically shut himself away in his room all summer. Unlike him she was adjusting just fine to California.

Hell, she had even made a friend who was in her year and was going to the same school as the both of them. 

Maybe she was right to tease him.

George shook his head to clear away that train of thought and continued getting ready. He threw on his favorite shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with his boring white vans 

He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs where his mom and sister were already eating. His dad had to leave real early for his new job. 

"G'moring Gogy." His little sister chirped with her mouth stuffed with blueberry pancakes. He grabbed a plate for himself before he even considered replying.

"Good morning you absolute gremlin." He snarked.

"George." His mother reprimanded lightly. After a half assed apology the conversation topic steered towards lighter subjects. 

"So are you two excited for your first day at SMP High? I don't know if I told you both but you won't be the only British students there. SMP High actually advertises that fact, maybe you make friends with those students." George's mom suggested.

"Maybe. But I've already got Dris and she said she'd introduce me to her friends and her brother today. He's in George's year actually!" His sister wiggled her eyebrows and without a remorse he shoved her just a bit.

After that he zoned out, only coming back too when his sister announced the bus was there. His forgotten nerves came back full force as he grabbed his bag and headed out.

Even with other kids from Britain going to the same school he'd still feel so out of place. There was no way in hell that this was going to go well.

Right?

He stepped up onto the blessedly almost empty school bus and made a beeline for a empty seat in the back. Plugging his headphones in and playing his favorite music he settled into his seat. 

His house was near the beginning of the bus route so he knew that the vehicle would slowly fill. He enjoyed his peace and quiet for as long as he could. 

Sadly 'as long as he could' only ended up being the next two stops. He could sense the exact moment the loud kids would enter. And like he predicted, he was greeted with a very loud group of four. 

There was a younger blond boy laughing at the top of his lungs at something the brunette beside him had said while two brown headed guys followed behind them.

The blond and short brunette looked to be in the year below George while the other two seemed to be in his year. And they were all so _loud._ Holy shit.

George barely repressed his groan as he slunk further into his seat, turning up his music and opening twitter. He smiled softly as soon as he saw the crazy good luck tweets from his friends back in the UK.

The tweets involved memes and pictures with little notes. Did they have to tweet it instead of just sending him a text on Discord? Well, no but that was just how his friends did stuff.

He missed them all greatly but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the move to America. His parents claimed it was for the best but George didn't share that sentiment.

"Hey! You're new right?" 

George jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of one of the brunettes who had just boarded the bus. He had on a a very... _odd_ hoodie. The front had a large rectangular swirl stitched on and the entire hoodie seemed to be at least six different colors..

"Uh, yeah. I'm George." He greeted hesitantly, internally wincing at how prevalent his british accent was compared to the American boy sitting next to him.

"I'm Karl! Are you from England?" Karl's eyes absolutely sparkled as he asked it. Once again George was hesitant to answer.

"Yes, me and my family moved here about two months ago. Near the start of summer here." 

Karl looked momentarily confused. "You've been in the neighborhood that long and I haven't met you? That's odd. I know everyone who goes to SMP High and lives in this neighborhood."

George scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and avoided his questioning gaze.

"Uh, well, I've kinda just stayed home all summer...." His voice contained barely concealed embarrassment. God it sounded so bad once he admitted it aloud, his sister was right he should have socialized more.

"Ah that's alright! Moving here from the UK is tough. Some of my friends are like you, they moved here from different parts of England. Actually, let me just-" George would've happily let Karl continue to ramble but the boy cut himself off to shout at his friends who were seated a couple of rows up.

"Tommy! Tubbo! Bad!" Karl whispered shouted. His three friends turned to look at him and he motioned to them to come over quickly. 

The two, presumably, younger ones quickly came over and claimed the seat behind George and Karl and the other brunette sat alone in the seat across the aisle.

"George, this is Tommy, Tubbo, and Bad." Karl introduced, pointing to each of his friends in turn. George cocked his head quizzically at the last two names.

"Tubbo and Bad?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. Tommy and Tubbo immediately perked up when they heard his accent. Not dissimilar to how Karl reacted.

"Fuck yes! Another Brit!" Tommy cheered and George was surprised to find that the blond boy had an accent like him. 

"Language Muffin!" Bad scolded Tommy. George allowed himself to look closely at at all of them. Bad had thin wire glasses and a hoodie that was black and red (George couldn't actually tell if it was red or not) with little stuffed horns sewed on top of the hood.

Tubbo had a simple shirt on that looked yellow to George but with his colorblindness it was probably actually green. He had a red (once again he couldn't tell) bandana tied around his next. 

Tommy also had a bandanna around his neck that seemed to match the shade of Tubbo's shirt. Tommy also had on a raglan t-shirt that looked to be the same red as Tubbo's bandanna and white.

"My real name's Toby and Bad's is Darryl but everyone just calls us Tubbo and Bad. You'll see that a lot at SMP High." Tubbo, who also has a english accent, explained quite helpfully.

"Do most people have nicknames then?" George asked, looking towards Karl and Tubbo. Tommy seemed nice but he had the vibe that he would get distracted easily if he was giving an explanation.

"Not a lot of people go by their real names. Some nicknames are a bit odd but just roll with it, we'll try to properly introduce you to everyone today if you would like!" Karl proposed, something seemed to occur to him and he held out his hand.

"What's your schedule? I can tell you which periods you have with me and Bad! Since Tommy and Tubbo are Juniors." 

George fished his schedule out of his bag and handed it to Karl who stole a pen from Bad and immediately started making notes on the tiny slip of paper.

"Oi! George right? What part of England are you from?" Tommy asked, poking him in the shoulder to recapture his attention.

"Oh, uh. I was born in London." 

Tommy smiled wolfishly. "Well I'm from Nottingham. And Tubbo over here is from London like you." The blond nudged his friend who nudged right back.

"Yeah! I moved here from London when I was about 13. And _Tommy_ moved here the same year." Tubbo gave George a blinding smile before he and Tommy started to roughhouse in the seat behind them.

' _Oookay._ George thought as he turned his attention back to Karl and Bad.

"Well it looks like you have most of your classes with at least one of us except for 3rd period and 6th period, your math and gym periods, but I can introduce you to one of my other friends who has the same 6th! I don't know about your 3rd." Karl beamed at him, handing back his schedule which had names scribbled down next to each period.

Along with the doodle of the same design that was on Karl's hoodie for some reason.

"Cool. Thanks Karl." George allowed himself to smile a bit in appreciation at the other boy. He really was too nice. They'd be talking for only about 5 minutes but it just felt so natural.

"Awh! You're a cute Muffinhead!" Bad cooed, George decided to take it as a compliment and thanked him.

There was idle conversation as the bus continued on to the school. George found that he didn't mind the four's company that much. They were the right amount of chaotic and calm. Tommy mainly contributed to the chaotic part.

He also learned that Karl and Bad had moved up here during elementary school and they had a large network of friends. George learned that second part from how many names they dropped as they talked. 

Sooner than he would've liked the bus rolled to a stop at the school and the doors opened to let them out. Karl grabbed his hand after they both got their backpacks.

"I'll lead the way to our first period!" He announced before he dragged George off the bus. George could do nothing but follow along as Bad, Tommy, and Tubbo shouted their goodbyes before going off in their separate ways. 

As Karl led him to their lockers and eventually their first period George couldn't help but notice a friendship bracelet halfway hidden under Karl's hoodie sleeve.

A closer look revealed it to be a box shaped with a chevron design that manged to incorporate every color of Karl's hoodie perfectly along with little beads that spelled out 'Karl ★ Jacobs'. In all honesty it was quite a nice friendship bracelet.

While George had zoned out thinking about Karl's friendship bracelet- _how weird_ a voice in the back of his mind murmured -they had arrived at the classroom.

"Oh I'm so excited to see everyone again! I'll introduce you too all of my other friends who live around town I promise!" 

George just nodded along wordlessly. The nerves that had subsided since he started talking to Karl and the others came back full force and he suddenly found it very hard to speak.

Karl ended up recognising several people apparently. But George was eternally grateful that the boy still chose George to be his desk mate.

George placed his bag next to his seat after seeing Karl do the same. According to Karl and the clock there were still a few minutes until first period was supposed to start. 

Karl seemed to get particularly excited when two guys walked into class. So far everyone Karl had recognized didn't seem to be more than a casual acquaintance but he seemed genuinely excited to see these two guys.

One was another brunette (seriously how many guys had brown hair around here?) and the other was a ravenette.

What instantly stood out about the brunette though was the fact that he was wearing a dress and sunglasses and nobody gave him a second glance. George guesses it must be normal.

"Eret! SapNap! Over here!" 

The ravenette instantly brightened when he saw Karl and the new brunette got tugged along in George and Karl's direction. 

"Karl! Sweet. Who's your friend?" The ravenette asked after doing a complicated fist bump with Karl.

Karl nudged George to introduce himself.

"Ah, I'm George. Nice to meet you." George gave a shaky smile in greeting. 

"Cool! Another one from the UK!" The ravenette cheered, George internally sweatdropped. Was everyone he met going to be excited about him being from England?

"I'm SapNap and this is Eret." He finally introduced. George bluescreened at the name SapNap. It wasn't bad or anything it was just odd. Maybe not odder than Bad but still.

"Hey, you have gym for your 6th period right SapNap?" Karl asked as SapNap and Eret claimed the two desks in front of Karl and George. 

"Uh, yeah I think so, why?" 

"Great! I promised George I'd have someone with him at least every period but neither me or Bad had his 3rd period or 6th period so I'm looking for people who do have those periods." George was almost certain that Karl didn't breathe once during that entire sentence.

"Oh? What's your third period?" Eret asked George.

"Math." 

"I think that Fundy has Math for 3rd period. I could send him a text if you wanted?" Eret offered. George nodded in thanks. If Fundy was friends with Karl then it'd all be fine.

"We'll all meet up for lunch right? I haven't seen some people all summer." SapNap complained, slumping onto Karl's desk. Karl giggled and ran his fingers through SapNap's hair.

"Of course! I haven't seen Wilbur and Dream in like forever. You can join us if you'd like George." 

George didn't get to answer Karl because the warning bell rang and the teacher walked into the room to start roll call. 

\- - - - - - - 

40 minutes later George was leaving his first period, which had been History, with Karl, SapNap, and Eret.

"Ok who has science next period. I know Bad has it but do either of you?" Karl quickly asked as they walked down the hallway. Eret smiled and hooked his arm with George's. 

"I do! I'll walk him there." 

Karl and SapNap broke off from the group to go to their second period. With Eret's arm linked in his he could see that Eret also had a friendship bracelet. It was flat and pink and had strawberries in the design with 'Eret' in the same type of beads that Karl had.

Maybe they gave them to each other? 

' _Or maybe it doesn't matter._ ' he thought quickly. Why was he so curious about the damn friendship bracelets anyways?

Eret finally tugged him into the classroom and they sat down next to each other near the back.

Before the class started Bad came over to sit in front of George and they talked quietly for a bit.

Science was mainly uneventful, since it was the first day of the new school year they just went over class rules and procedures. Just like they did last period in History actually.

Eret and Bad didn't feel like there was anyone worth introducing in the class. This time around it actually felt like the 40 or so minutes went faster since the Science teacher was easily distracted.

The bell rang and soon George was allowing himself to be dragged along to his third period. Waiting outside the door was a kid with bright orange hair, and George means _bright_ orange.

Bad and Eret perked up and waved the kid over.

"Fundy! Hey dude." Eret greeted the boy with a quick hug. "This is the new kid George. He's pretty chill and he passed surviving on the bus with Tommy." 

Fundy chuckled and motioned for George to follow him. "Sweet. See you next period, I'll make sure to take care of him." 

Bad and Eret left satisfied while George just settled into the seat next to Fundy. He'd been meeting friends of friends all morning now so he was able to make small talk pretty smoothly during the first few minutes before class started.

Once again it ended up just being George and Fundy in the class but that wasn't too bad for now. 

\- - - - - - - 

By the time third period was over George's stomach was starting to make obscene noises. Fundy just laughed it off as they made their way to the lunch room.

"We'll get our lunch and then head to the courtyard to meet everyone else. Don't worry, Eret, SapNap, and Karl will be there. Not to sure about Tommy and Tubbo though." 

George nodded along to what Fundy was saying. How many people would be there in the courtyard for lunch with Karl and the rest? George wondered idly as they got in the lunch line. 

The food looked disgusting but then again it was an American high school so George hadn't been hoping for much. Although Fundy looked pleased when he saw the rectangular pizza slices. George couldn't bring himself to feel the same.

Reluctantly George filled his tray with the food and followed Fundy to the courtyard. He silently prayed that the food wouldn't taste too bad and that he would enjoy Karl's friends company at lunch.

George was definitely surprised when he saw three tables squished together and absolutely crowded with people. Sadly he knew that was going to be his lunch table as soon as he spotted the sunglasses and dress that belonged to Eret. 

The tables had been arranged in a c like shape so that both sides of the lunch tables could be utilized.

Fundy waved at someone at the table and George was suddenly being dragged over. He was situated in-between Karl and Bad almost immediately, and Fundy went to go sit across the table

Karl bumped shoulders with George and gave him a warm smile. Bad also gave him a warm welcome. 

George began to eat his lunch, scrunching his nose in a bit of disgust at the taste. It wasn't too bad but it still tasted like cardboard. The guy sitting across from him laughed a bit at his reaction.

"Hey, you're that new kid right? The one Karl's been just dying for us to meet?" The kid questioned. George took notice that he also had a British accent.

"Probably. We met on the bus this morning."

The kid let out a bark of a laugh at that. "Yeah, that sounds like Karl. I'm Wilbur by the way." Wilbur offered his hand across the table. George gave it a quick shake.

"George." 

Wilbur struck up conversation and George was happy to comply. He quickly found out that Wilbur had only moved here during Freshman year from the UK. And that he hadn't become friends with someone named Dream until Sophomore year.

As soon as Karl heard the name Dream from Wilbur he spun around and joined the conversation.

"Speaking of, where is Dream?" Karl asked. Wilbur shrugged and pointed towards the only girl at the tables.

"Nikki said that the Football Coach asked for Dream, Techno, and SapNap to come to his office. They're probably discussing this year's roster or something." 

George was momentarily surprised to find that SapNap was indeed not at the table.

"Awwhh. But I wanted to introduce him to George." Karl whined, slumping onto the table. Wilbur raised his eyebrows at that, as did George.

"Who even is Dream?" George asked. A little curious now since Karl seemed so disappointed by the fact that they wouldn't meet over lunch.

"Dream's the school's prized quarterback. He's basically the one who brought everyone at these tables together to form this friend group. He's really a great guy." Wilbur explained with a hint of a wistful smile.

A call of "SIMP!" came from a couple of seats down and Wilbur promptly flipped the guy off with a playful smile. 

"And that, _that_ would be Quackity." Wilbur sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work with Dream and the mcyt's so please forgive if anyone's a bit ooc. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I can't be certain of an update schedule so it'll be random for a while. 
> 
> Please don't comment anything about how their ages aren't spaced out correctly. I'm putting all of the minors as Sophomores and the rest as Juniors. 
> 
> (Any Ideas on how I can incorporate Ph1lza, Puffy, Sam, and Jschatt are always appreciated, I was thinking of making them either teachers or seniors)
> 
> Mwah, Mwah, kisses, have a good day/night I love you all my children of Darkness :) <3


End file.
